


Stubborn Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Animal Ears, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack finds Mark's weak spot and discovers that he's almost literally dating a cat- and it's fuckin' adorable.</p>
<p>For wintel's monster!AU. Korean Fox Monster (여우요괴) + Rübezahl Mark and half-Leprechaun Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintel/gifts).



“C’mon, man, it’s almost 2 am,” Jack pleaded, standing in front of the couch with his hands on his hips.  


Mark jeered without looking up from his laptop. “You’re so full of it, you hypocrite. How many times have I had to carry you to bed after you passed out while working on something?”

The redhead wouldn’t let up, though. Stubborn bastard, Mark thought. “That doesn’t stop it from being 2 am after you barely slept last night!” Jack accused. “Get off your laptop and come to bed.”

“Why is it so important?”

Mark made the mistake of looking up right when his boyfriend pulled his pitiful puppy dog eyes, blue orbs big, twinkling, and somber. His freckles stood out against his milky skin. “I can’t fall asleep without you,” he whimpered, doing his best to get what he wanted.

Mark bit his lip. The redhead wasn’t wrong: Jack was the definition of insomniac, always staying up late to work and work and work, making pancakes after midnight, crashing in the most ridiculous positions for the half-Rübezahl to pick up and tote back to bed like a tuckered child. When Jack did go to bed at a normal time, it was at the firm insistence of Mark, who would cuddle him into slumber.

“But I’m working!” Mark whined, finding that the tables had turned.

Jack groaned in an obnoxious register before collapsing down on the couch beside his boyfriend; Mark lifted his tail off the cushion before placing it in the other man’s lap.

The half-leprechaun rested his head half on his shoulder and half on his chest, closing his eyes at the contact between them. The tapping of keys and the slow movement of Mark’s breathing lulled him for awhile in a peaceful state where he was between consciousness and sleep.

Some time later, Jack was becoming increasingly annoyed, in his tired state, that his boyfriend hadn’t finished working. He reached up slowly, with one hand, to the side of Mark’s head, slipping around to behind his left fox ear and caressing at the fur and tender skin there.

Jack didn’t expect the reaction that he received.

The taller man stiffened for a split second before melting like butter in the sun, his tense shoulders drooping, his hands stilling to rest on the keyboard of his laptop, his neck tilting to crane his ears closer to Jack. The redhead had to work hard to keep from snickering. _I’m dating a dog,_ he smirked. He rubbed Mark’s ear at a quicker pace and reveled at the rumbling moan that resounded through his chest. His boyfriend was _purring_.

_Scratch that- I’m dating a cat._

After a minute of this, Jack realized that he could make this work to his favor. With careful movements, he shut Mark’s laptop and placed it on the coffee table, all the while hypnotizing him. The younger man then leaned back to rest his head on the arm of the couch, bringing his boyfriend with him until they were both lying down.

The purring turned into a soothing vibration when Mark’s head rested on the redhead’s chest, his chest pressed against Jack’s torso, his arms wrapped around his thin waist as if Jack were his prized possession.

Jack didn’t stop spoiling his lover’s ears, caressing and stroking them; Mark had gone limp, with his lips pulled into a serene grin. The tip of his tail was oscillating back and forth across his legs, but that was the only part of him that dare move, lest the petting stopped.

Jack pressed his lips to Mark’s dyed hair. “ _You’re so cute_ ,” he whispered. His boyfriend responded by continuing to purr.

Jack shut his eyes; he opened them to silence. It had been about 20 minutes, and Mark was asleep at last, his chest rising and falling evenly, light sighs falling from his lips, which were still turned up in a little smile.

Jack smiled himself, heart skipping a beat at the sight. He shut his eyes again and fell into a dreamless, comfortable sleep.


End file.
